The Tightly Tangled Knot
by Harmony283
Summary: [AU] He was just…unique that way. The kind of unique that never replaced ‘weird’ or ‘unusual’. The kind of unique that was genuine to a certain degree. That certain degree that I loved and cherished. SolonXJay and MosesXJay oneshot series


**The Tightly Tangled Knot**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **AU! Jay is a 16 year old in Highschool. He speaks to few and is friends with even fewer and the only person he ever trusts is the Man named Solon—his parent's childhood friend and the man who has known him all his life. But what if his friends have a different view of this man? How can he convince them otherwise, if he can convince them at all?

**Pairing(s): **SolonXJay and MosesXJay (mild other implied pairings as I see fit)

**Authors Note: **Originally written for ReveredMage as just a spark idea for something else I'm working on at the moment (that isn't AU) but I liked it enough so…here it is! And YES SolonXJay IS a pairing in this…fanfic/group of oneshots (which really it can be considered either or since this is all in the same storyline but it may skip around a bit depending on what I feel like writing). Oh yes and this first one is written on Solon's POV.

**Warning(s)—**SHOTA (since Solon is 19 years older than Jay in this fic), Shonen-ai, suggestiveness, language, some dark themes/abuse, and alcohol/drug usage so yes this is rated M for a reason –nods head-

* * *

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face when I saw him grip the edge of the couch with his free hand. He shifted a bit, but didn't try to move away from me, which made me smirk. Again I leaned forward and nuzzled against his cheek. This time he sent me a disapproving glare, but he didn't say anything.

Though he _was_ always the silent type, "Jay." I murmur, shifting closer to him. He just sinks back against the couch, pulling his book even more against his face--hiding his purple eyes from my view. He was so unbelievably adorable at times. I still had no idea why that boy--his friend--hadn't made any moves on him yet.

"Jay." I say again, "Stop ignoring me."

His eyes snapped up to look at me, "Well what do you expect me to do? Ask you what the hell you're doing? It's not like you'd answer me anyway." He responded with far too much bitterness in his voice. I almost felt sad at this not that I'd tell him that but…

"Now, now Jay, don't take that tone with me. I'm just asking you a simple question." Jay shook his head and glanced back at his book before finally sighing, marking his page, and setting it down on the coffee table.

"It wasn't a question though. And I was ignoring you because as you can see," he waved his hand towards the book he had been reading, "I have to read to chapter nine before tomorrow."

Ah, "What chapter are you on now?"

"Eight."

I shrugged, "You can read it later."

Jay scowled, "But I want to read it in one sitting, and chapter eight is the longest chapter so--" I cut him off with a shake of me head, "--what? Do you _want_ me to get a bad grade in English?"

I shrugged, "You aren't anywhere near failing, Jay, and you're in AP English. There's no chance of that whatsoever. I have complete faith in you, but now," I leaned in closer to him again, trapping him in the very corner of the couch, "I want to play."

His eyes widened momentarily before they narrowed, "you want to 'play'? You're sounding like that idiot."

I smirked, "Oh so Moses _does_ play with you?"

He almost blushed at this, "N-No…not in the way _you're_ thinking." Then he lowered his voice and added, "pervert."

I laughed at that, "I'm not a pervert, but then how _does_ he play with you? Does he call you certain names? Though I can't fathom what an idiot like him could come up with."

Jay laughed at this too, though it was laced with bitterness, "names I'd rather not be called."

"So basically he calls you 'beautiful?'" I smiled, "Well that is a basic truth, since I believe you are as well but…" I trailed the sentence off, reaching out gently and took a few strands of his hair, wrapping them around my fingers, "…your hair is really soft. What shampoo have you been using?"

Jay blinked and automatically answers, "Eh--? Oh I use…wait a second! You should know, you're the one who buys it for me." I smirk and drop the strands of hair, "Yes I suppose I should know. But your hair is so much softer than mine."

He looks almost embarrassed by this and looks away, "You use the same kind. And am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

Now that was interesting, "Of course you are. I don't know why you wouldn't."

Jay shook his head at this, "Well it's just…that's normally something you say to a _girl_. And coming from a perverted guy like you that definitely sounds off."

Again I found that immensely amusing, "You do realize that by calling me pervert you're giving me a bad image. Have I done anything that can be defined as 'perverted' to you? Or, no, have I done anything that _you_ believe is perverted?"

He actually hesitats a moment before answering, "Well…no. But my friends," he focuses his eyes on the book he had been reading, "think so. Especially that idiot and Norma."

I shook my head, "Well if you don't consider it perverted then it isn't. Besides they're only doing that based on the few times they saw me. Wouldn't _any_ close friend of the family--that you practically grew up knowing--greet you in the way I did?"

Jay shook his head, "Not really no. I think they were just surprised that I _let_ you hug me." He looks back over at me and shifts some more, looking highly uncomfortable, "I don't think I made it any better by not hugging you back…and calling you a pervert."

I nod my head, "Well that's definitely true. First impressions are always important. Because of you saying that the counselor kept looking at me funny," we both grimaced at that--or rather what had resulted from that little mishap--before I continues, "And it was hard to explain to her that it was a running joke in the family. Your parents always said that about me when they were still around."

"And it stuck." Jay finishes for me with a hint of a smile on his face, "But most of the things you do would be considered perverted. No one is as…'touchy-feely' as you are, and I don't think anyone checks up on their best friend's son to see if they wanted company or anything. That's a little…odd sounding. And the fact that you stay here while I take my shower or bath really has my friends worried. Especially Will."

"Oh you mean the Natural History Teacher? I remember him. He was one of the other teachers that gave me an odd look when I came for that Open House thing with you. How do you know him anyway?"

Jay shrugs, "I'm apparently the only one his daughter--Harriet--really likes out of our group that isn't busy enough _not_ to baby-sit her."

Oh yes…Harriet, "The feisty girl who Will now has custody over?" Jay nods his head, "Oh my now _that_ must be fun. How is she?" Jay glares at me, "I mean does she behave."

He nods his head, "Didn't I just say I'm the only one she listens--oh nevermind. Can I please get back to reading though? Or are you just going to keep on bugging me?"

"You really think reading is more important than me?" I ask innocently. And of course he responds, "It is because I'm getting graded on it tomorrow. And unless I'm getting graded to spend time with you then _yes_ the book is more important."

I let out a sigh and slip my hand behind Jay's back. He immediately recoils even though he was already pressed tightly against the corner, "Well why can't you just read it tomorrow morning?" I ask, though I already knew what his answer was.

"Because I won't finish it in time." His response was just as cold as I thought it would be. But I still didn't remove my hand from behind his back, "Oh really? But you've already read what? Six pages with me sitting here."

"I would've read more if you didn't," he shifts a bit, trying to get away from me obviously, "stop _bugging_ me."

"Yes and _how_ many pages do you have to read now?"

He blinks and looks down at the book in his hands. He thumbs quickly through the remaining pages, counting silently to himself before he spoke up, "Fourteen."

"See? Not that many." I slip my hand out from behind him and leans away, "So finish reading. Then I want to play." I wasn't looking directly at him, so really I couldn't quite tell what expression he wore but I could just _barely_ see the faint hint of redness spread across his pale face. He was blushing. How _adorable_.

For a few minutes we sat in silence and I _knew _he was trying to concentrate. He was doing well…but only for those few minutes. Then, with a loud huff, he closes the book and threw it on the coffee table before turning to me, "I can't _read_ now thanks to you."

"Oh really?" I reply, again adding innocence that I really shouldn't have to my voice, "But you were doing just fine."

That earned me a glare as he got up off the couch and made his way into the kitchen only a few feet away. He opens the fridge and peers inside for a few minutes before calling out, "What do you want?"

I smile, "What do _I_ want? Hmm," I got up silently, trying hard not to let my long coat, which I really probably should have taken off if I had known I was staying this long, rustle. I made my way up to him just as he was about to turn around. I hadn't responded so obviously he wants to ask me again.

But of course I was right here now. And that unnerves him, "Don't," he turns back around, "Don't _do_ that. Now what do you want?" He reaches into the fridge again, pulling out a can of Mountain Dew. He was about to pull his hand out but I grabs it, making him go stiff and rigid. I lean down close to his ear and whisper, "Dr. Pepper, if you have any."

Not that I needed to ask him that. He always had it on hand because I _always_ stopped by here. Well…not _always_ as in every hour on the hour…but I did try to stop by everyday, or at least call. He places the Mountain Dew back on the shelf and pulls out a Dr. Pepper. I gracefully took it from his hand and smiles. Again he tenses. I could see the muscles in his back tighten through the thin material of his black shirt.

He really needs to stop wearing such…skimpy clothes—even _if_ it was just around his apartment where no one—well, except me on occasion—would see him. It was _such_ a horrible turn on, even though he probably didn't know it. Or maybe he did? But I wasn't a lecherous old fool. I didn't _crave_ skin like his, though it was appealing to look at. I didn't want to _take_ what he had to give without asking. That would just be…

"Hey!" I wince as he whacks me in the chest with his free hand, "Stop staring off into space it makes you look weird." Then he scowls, "You'd better not be thinking of anything you pervert."

I shrug my shoulders at that, "Oh I'm a pervert all right. I was thinking of stripping that skimpy thing you call a shirt right off your back all so I could gaze at your flawless milky white skin." I couldn't help but smirk as the blush I had only seen for a moment cascades over his features again. This time his ears—which were particularly sensitive—turns bright red as well.

"Aww you're ears are red now, Jay." He immediately tugs down his hair tie so that his hair fell down to his shoulders, hiding his ears from my view. He then took a sip out of his already opened can of Mountain Dew before setting it on the counter and walking over to the couch to pick up the remote that had fallen in-between the cushions at one point.

He hit the power button and immediately the flat screen TV came to life. Colors splashes across the screen for a moment as he adjusts the settings to Wide Zoom—he always was picky about how he likes his television. Or rather how he likes the images that appear on it.

He walks back over to me and picks up his drink. But he didn't move away, instead he stares at me, "What…do you...want to do now?"

I shrug, "Well you just turned on the TV."

"But you sai—" his face turns a slight shade of pink again and he turns away, "No nevermind." Before he could move any farther away I lean over the counter and whisper, "Yes I want to play with you. But is the extra sound really that necessary? It's not like you'll be noisy"

He whirls back around to glare at me, but it wasn't as intense as it could have been, "You aren't going to do 'that' anyway. You wouldn't _do_ that." The sureness in his voice as he said that hit something in my heart. It tugged at it and stretched and I couldn't help but let a small smile ghost over my lips.

"Yes you're right," I close my eyes as I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper, letting the carbonation fizz as I swallow. What a pleasant feeling, "I wouldn't do that to you."

Jay nods his head curtly and turns away again, "Yeah you wouldn't. Let's…watch some TV."

And shortly afterwards I found myself sitting on the couch staring at the images on the screen. But of course the sound was on Mute. It was _always_ on mute. So I just read the subtext that floated by on the bottom half of the screen. I never asked why he liked TV that way. He was just…unique that way. The kind of unique that never replaced 'weird' or 'unusual'. The kind of unique that was genuine to a certain degree. That certain degree that I love and cherish.

It was my job after all, to protect and nurture him as the guardian—and childhood friend of his parents—that I was. But no one ever said more love couldn't be bad. I found through the course of my eyes being glued to the images that somehow Jay had found his way closer to me.

And now he was here, laying his head in my lap dozing. Just dozing—not sleeping. He hardly ever slept when I was over, _'Probably because he's worried I'd do something perverted to him in his sleep.' _That thought bemuses me and earns a chuckle.

This made Jay stir though and he looks up at me with sleepy eyes, "What's so funny?" he asks, but made no move to remove his head from my lap.

"Oh…just the fact that you're who you are." He blinks a few times, obviously confused, and he probably would've asked why if I hadn't chosen that time to slip one hand underneath his head to lift it upwards to mine so that his lips were more easily accessible.

It was a quick kiss—like the ones I usually gave him. The kind he was used to. But he still blushes, and it was still cute, and it still had the same affect on me as it always did, it had the same affect on _him_ as it always did.

He sat up jerkily and scoots a little away from me. He then took the remote and turns the TV off before picking up the book on the coffee table and began to read again.

This time though I watch him. I watch as his lips moved silently to the rhythm of the words on the page. It was fascinating to watch him. Him and his pale skin, jet black hair, and wide eyes that showed of so much pain and yet so little emotion all at the same time. He was unique. He was Jay and there was no other way to define him.

"Would you _stop_ staring at me?"

I blink. He was _very_ good at interrupting my thoughts. But I notice now that he's actually _done_ reading the book that he said he was being graded on, "Oh you're finished. See, I was right." He scowls briefly before turning away again only to drop the book on the cushion next to him, "Right. But why were you staring at me?"

I shrug my shoulders simply, "Don't accuse me of anything perverted yet, Jay. I was just…complimenting you in my mind."

When he turns to look at me I see confusion written clearly across his face before he understands, "Okay…and _why_ were you complimenting me?"

I shake my head, "Because I felt like it."

He scowls again and a crease forms on his brow, "That's not a good enough answer."

"Well it's the best answer I can give." At the moment. But not that he needs to know that, "Besides from the way you say your friend Moses constantly bickers with you I'd say that's just to cover all the compliments he has stored in his mind for you."

His eyes widen briefly and for a moment he looks disgusted, "Moses? That _idiot_? Why do you constantly say…I mean yes he is an idiot and he loves picking fights with me, which of course I always win, but why would he be _complimenting_ me?" then he lowers his voice and adds, "I doubt he could come up with a good compliment anyway."

"Oh really now?" That was amusing. But I wouldn't say any more on the topic. Jay didn't want to talk about it—his friendship, if it could really be called that, was still too young for the bickering to be even more than just that. Friendly, or even slightly violent and degrading, bickering was all it meant. Though I didn't have a doubt in my mind that Moses didn't let his eyes wander over Jay's body at _least_ once in while.

"And now you're staring at me again…wipe that grin off your face!" A pillow was promptly thrown at my face…

And that's when the playing began. Even though really I was too old for this, he was too old for this, we both were too old for this, but no one said it wasn't still 'fun'.

* * *

And this is the end of the first oneshot. The second one (from what I sort of have planned) takes place at the school and is in Jay's POV (or 3rd Person—I haven't decided yet ) As always if you have something to say send it in a review! I love Reviews! 


End file.
